fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PriHeaPC25
Lalala~♪ Maya’s Big Debut-nya! '(ラララ～♪マヤのデビュー作にゃー！''Rarara~♪ Maya no Debyū-saku-nya ̄ !) is the twenty-fifth episode of Prism Hearts Precure. A tribute to Suite Pretty Cure♪, this episode marks the return of Minamoto Kanade (Cure Rythum), Shirabe Ako (Cure Muse), and Hummy Summary With the upcoming Millennium Idol singing contest, each of the classes are trying to find their representative for this competition. So when Sakura finds Maya singing alone, she asks her to become their class' representative. But when the girl gets a case of stage fright, a couple of girls and a cat come to help! Major Events * The Suite Miracle Petals and Prism Cards was obtained * The Cure Gelato Prism Card is obtained * It's revealed that Maya has a fear of cats * This episode marks the return of Minamoto Kanade (Cure Rythum), Shirabe Ako (Cure Muse), Minamoto Souta, and Hummy * Kuroro becomes Lock once more since GPPC49 Plot As the group are having a small lunch at the Tako Cafe, Aya had just finished telling her brother about their current mission. Kotaro was understandably still a bit against the idea of her taking up this task, but he at least told the group that he'll try to update them on anything on the force. They thanked the officer as Jou noted that they still had to choose a representative for the up-coming Millennium Idol competition, which had all of the different classrooms going head-to-head for a chance to win a trip to Kanon Town and participate in that town's singing competition. This made Aya excited as she remembered that Kanon Town was the home of the Suite Pretty Cure. The next day, Sakura decided to go upto the roof in order to read her books in peace. This also allowed her to reflect on how much she had grown ever since she and Aya met their fairy partners; a sentiment that she saw Gureru share as he felt like he had come a long way from his arrogant days back when he was just a student at Fairy Academy. As the two began to reminisce on how far they had come, they soon heard someone singing With All My Heart on the roof. Wanting to know who was singing, Sakura and Gureru soon looked around and found Maya by her lonesome listening to MakoP's music while watering the plants. This amazed the young girl as she did not expect Maya of all people to have such a beautiful singing voice. After she was done singing, Maya soon realized that Sakura was watching her as the latter was praising her singing voice. The young girl, while shy, explained that she started to sing at first as a means of hiding the pain and fear in her heart, but she later grew to practice singing on her own. That was when they heard a voice say that they liked her singing voice.which confused the group. When they turned to where the voice was coming from, they were confronted by a white cat that Gureru recognized as Hummy, the fairy of the Suite Pretty Cure. Hummy was happy to see the raccoon fairy but Maya was terrified of the cat fairy. After the other Precure ran to investigate where the scream had come from, the group soon brought Hummy to their clubroom where the cat fairy explained herself. Hummy said that initially, she wanted to visit Hibiki and Kanada after Darkest Day, but ended up warping to the wrong part of their world. At first she was going to try again, but stopped after hearing Maya's singing. This embarrassed the girl as Jou suggested if she could participate in the upcoming contest but Maya soon felt cool feet and felt a sense of stage fright. After school, Maya was conversing with Komonoso about whether or not if she should join the competition. As they talked about this subject, the two ran into a group of grade-schoolers that included Shirabe Ako, who was accompanied by her ally Pii-chan, and Minamoto Souta being chaperoned by Souta's sister and the former Cure Rythum, Minamoto Kanade. Recognizing the young girl as one of her juniors, Kanade asked the girl what was bothering her. Maya soon explained her plight and pondered on what she should do. Ako, who felt a sense of deja vu after hearing the girl's story, volunteered to help her gain the courage to sing in front of an audience. This mostly came in the form of helping her practice a song for the tryouts, with the other Precure serving as the test audience. During this, Hummy and Kuroro tried her best to try and strike a conversation with the girl, but most of the time it ended up in failure. Komonoso thankfully reassured the two cat fairies that she would come over her fear eventually. While she was thankful for her seniors helping her, Maya didn't know what she should sing as she had never entered a competition like this before and feared that she would fail. However, Ayumi assured her that even if she did, it wouldn't change the fact that she was able to break out of her shell and try something new. Eventually, the group were able to create a song that was perfect for the competition. When the day of the competition came, Komonoso noticed that the Cure Radar was beeping rapidly several minutes before the show had started. This indicated that yet another set of Prism Cards were in the area. Determined to make sure that the performance would go as planned, Maya and Komonoso, along with Kuroro, and Hummy teamed up and eventually found the Suite set of Prism Cards in one of the competitor's score sheets. Unfortunately for them, Fusion was ready to take the cards as he had a Negatone-like Dark Matter monster by his side. Wanting to protect the girls, Maya transformed into Cure Papillon while Kuroro once more took on the mantle of Lock and battle against the general and the monster. During this bout, Komonoso gets a flashback of a woman in shadows while watching Lock and Cure Splash battle against the two. Unfortunately, due to the new power he had obtained, his fusion with the cloak was significantly weaker than before and he was forced back into his fairy form. Cure Splash tried to reach her friend, but the monster was sadly keeping her busy. Fusion demanded the cards from Hummy and the injured Kuroro and was ready to kill the two cats, that was until Cure Papillon made the save by using performing a Prism Change into Cure Sword and and used the Holy Sword to knock the villains away. When the two recovered, they soon Cure Papillon standing defiantly in between them and the cat fairies. Fusion mocks the girl as remembered how spineless she was even after becoming a Precure, before telling her that it was useless to even try to stand against him or Black Hole. However she begged to differ as she felt like she had grown as a Precure, thinking back to the times that her friends and the veteran Cures help aid her growth into who she was today. Cure Papillon then said that the thought of losing her friends was scarier than anything that had traumatized her in the past, before shouting that her pride as a Precure was While Fusion had a quick laugh about this, he was soon met by the other Precure who came to their friend's aid. They soon transformed into the other members of the DokiDoki Pretty Cure, before the group transformed into the HUGtto! Pretty Cure and finally into the Suite Pretty Cure. When Kanade and Ako saw this, they soon gave their approval which granted the girls the Suite Miracle Petal and thus, purified the monster with their new group finisher, the All-Star Symphony. Afterwards, Maya was able to handle her performance and got second place as a result. When she heard about this result, Maya was not disappointing as she felt like while she did not win the competition, she gained another piece of the Prism Flower. Afterwards, Hummy and Komonoso thanked Maya and Kuroro for protecting them, which flustered the both of them. As they were about to leave, Ako realized that she had a similar card with her. When she showed the group the card, they were surprised that she had the Cure Gelato Prism Card with her. Ako quickly explained that after her friend and classmate Souta had found it at a Wild Azure concert, the boy gave her the card as an apparent gift since it was a Precure card. Knowing that they needed it in order to restore the Prism Flower, Ako handed over the card as the group decided to head home for the night. Elsewhere in another town, a mysterious puddle of Dark Matter began to reform itself into a crazy clown Connections/Homages to Suite Pretty Cure♪ * This episode's title is structured in a similar fashion to those of Suite Pretty Cure, with a sound being followed by the episode title, before it is punctuated with a -nya! * This episode draws some comparison to both SPC03, with one of the Cures having had a bad experience which prevented them from performing at their best (Hibiki's hatred for music and Maya's PTSD), and SPC38 which is referenced in this episode. * The Negatone Dark Matter monster shares some resemblance to the Negatone from SPC16 * Visually, the Suite Miracle Petal, the Precure All-Star Symphony, is based on the Passionato Harmony Characters '''Pretty Cures *Kyuseishu Aya / Cure Light *Mizumi Sakura / Cure Splash *Kogo Jou / Cure Noble *Sukui Hikari / Cure Trinity *Sanagi Maya / Cure Papillon *Gensou Saya / Cure Mirage Mascots *EnEn *Gureru *Kuroro *Yumeta *Kumonuso *Chikurun *Kage *Hummy Villains *Fusion *Dark Matter *Asteroids *Joker Secondary Characters *Kyuseishu Kotaro *Sakagami Ayumi *Fujita Akane *Kujou Hikari *Shirabe Ako *Pii-chan *Minamoto Souta *Minamoto Kanade *Aisaki Emiru *Ota Kudai Prism Changes *Prism Changes in Lalala~♪ Maya’s Big Debut-nya! **Cure Light - Cure Heart, Cure Yell, Cure Scarlet **Cure Splash - Cure Ace, Cure Ange, Cure Rythum **Cure Noble - Cure Rosette, Cure Etoile, Cure Beat **Cure Trinity - Cure Diamond, Cure Tomorrow **Cure Papillon - Cure Sword, Cure Macherie, Cure Melody **Cure Mirage - Cure Amour, Cure Muse *In keeping with Suite's music motif, all of the teams represented feature music in a prominent way and/or have a Cure/s who is a singer **''DokiDoki Pretty Cure'', Cure Sword's job is as a pop idol. Her song With All My Heart makes a cameo in this episode **''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' - Both Cure Macherie and Cure Amour are a pair of singers **''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' - Cure Gelato is the lead vocalist of her band, the Wild Azure **''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' - The violin is shown in a few episodes of the season, particularly during the events of GPPC13 and GPPC35, as well as the main weapon for Cure Scarlet Trivia * Initially, this episode was meant to be for Sakura with Maya discovering her talent for singing but it was later changed * This episode features footage from Precure Legendary Draw during the opening Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers